The Break
by hendercrown
Summary: The girls get on the hit summer MTV show, "The Break." Where teens will experience their very last summer vacation right before college. But they better watch out because their boyfriends, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are watching from their Summer Tour. Will they follow the rules? Or divide the lies? {PARODY OF SUMMER BREAK. T- DRUGS, PARTYING, AND MORE.}
1. Chapter 1

"Ill miss you a lot." Kat cries as Logan wipes her cheeks.

"Just two months," Logan responds grabbing her around the waist, "then you'll be back in my arms."

He kisses her on the lips.

The girls are saying their goodbyes to the guys at the airport. They are flying to Mexico to start their Summer Break Tour.

The airline calls for the boys.

James kisses Ria on the head. He hugs her tightly and whispers, "I love you so much"

Their chests separate, and he looks into her eyes filled with tears. He smiles.

And their hands slip away slowly. Ria wipes her face with her over sized sweatshirt that james had given her.

Carlos is hugging Miranda tightly.

He says, "Ill miss you… So much."

He lines Miranda's tiny scar on her face.

"Ill miss you too." Miranda exclaims.

Carlos kisses her.

Then he looks over at James leaving Ria.

Miranda grabs Carlos' hands. "Have a great tour okay?"

Carlos' smiles and walks away.

Lizzie says, "Two months. And you'll be back promise?"

Kendall smiles, "Promise." He looks at her trying to smile. "Man, ill miss you like crazy."

"I love you spiderman" Lizzie jokes, She cries and digs her head in his chest.

He kisses her on the lips. And hugs her tight.

"Last call, for flight 83 to Monterrey, Mexico."

Kendall backs away. As the girls come together and watch the boys in line to board.

Their arms linked.

Once they all enter, they walk to "Section A7" and watch the flight take off.

The girls wave as the airplane takes off.

Lizzie says, "Hey, we have to get home and get ready for the auditions!"

The girls all smiles and start walking to the car.

* * *

They get into the parking lot.

Kat puts the key into the ignition, and says, "So, What the hell are you guys wearing to the audition"

"I think I'm just gonna wear a little summer dress, its outside right?" Miranda says.

"Yeah, i think were all gonna wear shorts. Im just gonna wear a skirt." Ria answers.

"I still don't know, ill throw something on" Lizzie says.

The girls drive to the palm woods where auditions are held by the pool. They get ready in their audition outfits.

* * *

**OUTFITS HERE VVVVVV**

**DAMNITKENLOS . TUMBLR . C O M . (SLASH) fanfiction**

**TAKE OUT SPACES AND PARENTHESES**

**THANK YOU**

* * *

All four of them stay in Apartment 6A together.

"Hey Rae" Kat calls

Rae comes along by Kat at the window

"Look how many people are downstairs"

Rae's face turns surprised instantly.

* * *

They look outside by the window and see lots of people auditioning for "The Break." A TV show MTV is premiering about a group of kids that live in Southern California fulfilling their summer with memories, drama, and fun before going to college.

They all hop in the elevator to go down.

Miranda says "Luckily, auditions are just downstairs"

Ria replies, "Right? Im so excited"

"Wait, does James know your auditioning?" Kat asks

"Well, probably on of the boys told him already. Its not like gonna do something crazy.." Ria says shyly.

"Uh, he's not gonna get mad that you are gonna audition for a TV show with drugs, drinks, and partying?" Rae says.

"Who knows, maybe I'm to "Rosy" for the part" Ria says also unsuringly. They giggle as they exit the elevator.

They make their way to the pool area where a line starts that goes through the lobby. They cut in front of two boys, which they had no problem with at all.

* * *

They sign in and they get number stickers

Lizzie- 00138

Ria-00028

Miranda-00203

Kat-00075

* * *

They go take a seat as the Director guy explains,

_"Thank you everyone for coming. I am Gary Patterson, the casting director for "The Break" I would like to thank everyone for making the auditions possible. As everyone checks in, we will get started right away. If your number is skipped that means you haven't gotten checked in, and you'll audition after the following person, so don't worry. We will let you know via email/text who has gotten the parts. But first, you need to audition. Be yourselves. We are gonna ask you a series of questions. Please don't be fake and enjoy."_

Everyone laughs. Ria looks down at her feet, as if she is scared.

"Whats wrong?" Kat asks

"Nothing," Ria clears her throat, "Im perfectly fine"

Auditions go on. and they call, "0-0-0-2-8 in tent E please"

within 25 minutes.

Ria stands up and walks over.

* * *

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. THANK YOU GUYS. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY OC'S FOR WAITING :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-RIA'S POV-**

I breathed in a deep breath before I walked into Tent E. I straightened out my black floral skirt and pulled the curtains away from each other.

I smiled, "Hello"

"You are Ria?" The lady says with her gray suit and glasses.

"Thats me!" I excalimed

"Well you have a beautiful Smile darling, Please take a seat."

There is a stool right about 7 feet away from the table where casting people and producers sit. I walked over to it. There is a lady next to the camera in a little suit, a guy thats behind the camera, and a casual blonde woman with a navy blue/white striped shirt.

"How old are you my dear?" The lady in the suit asked.

I kinda chuckled because she looks like my grandma's old best friend years ago named Nancy.

I answered, "17"

Nancy wrote it down in her notes thing, but she didn't speak after that.

The lady with the striped shirt smiled, "Im Cassie, one of the Producers. Tell us something about you!"

I crossed my legs, "Well Im kinda the girly girl of my little clique. I love fashion and make up. My boyfriend thinks its cute how i make videos and post it on youtube."

Cassie says, "Wow, so you are a beauty guru? Whats your channel?"

" RiaWears028" I say.

"Is your relationship strong?" Cassie asked, which i don't really get why they needed to know how my relationship is..

But i answered, "It great, He's just left for tour this morning. We have been going super strong!" I laugh but I remembered the feeling of his kiss this morning.

"On tour huh? Musician? Solo Career?"

"Band, actually."

"You don't say. What band?"

"Big Time Rush?" I said.

"Wow, my nieces love them. and which one is taken by you, Ria?"

"James Diamond?" i asked in a question tone again.

She kept asking me more questions about my life and what i do. Finally, the longest 10 minutes of my life passes, and i walk to the girls. Only Miranda and Rae are at the table. They took Kat in Tent C.

**-KAT'S POV-**

I sit on the metal stool, and stare at the camera guy because he's the only one in front of me with a black camera with a red light blinking every 3 seconds.

"Lacey should be here shor-"

This tall brunette girl with a bun, black heals, and red pants walks in. "Hello.." She looks at her clipboard. "You are Katherine?'

I smile, "Thats me!"

She stares at what I'm wearing and claims that i remind her of herself when she was around my age.

"So, What do you plan for your future?" She starts off.

"Well Im an actress."

"Have you landed any roles?"

"Ive guest starred on Suite Life of Zac and Cody twice, I was on ICarly before. Ive always wanted to become a model also!"

"That's great. You have the potential. Tall, skinny."

"Thank you." I smiled

She asked a really odd questions after, "Do you like to party?"

Considering that I'm only 17, she wouldn't like my response.

"Yes, Me and my gals like to go out every other."

She smiles and replied, "Who are your, uh. gals?"

"Well all of our boyfriends are in a band together. There is me, Rae, Ria, and Miranda."

"Ou, nice. How fun. And you guys stay where?"

"Here at the palm woods."

"Great!"

Her quirky self asked me about 6 more questions about me, I really just elaborated on everything.

"Terrific. I got everything i needed to know. Loved your App! See you soon."

I walked out of the canvas and sighed,

I felt a little vibrate in my back pocket, to find it was Logan.

"Hey babe! Just landed in Mexico. Hope you audition goes well. Call me after! Love you."

I smiled and i called him.

**-LIZZIE'S POV-**

I hear, "Calling up 0-0-1-3-8 to tent D"

"That's you" Miranda said pointing to my number sticker.

"Uh, what tent?" I asked

"D! NOW GO" Miranda shouts.

I fast walk over to the canvas with a huge D poster leaning on top of a table as i enter the tent.

"HEY HEY HEY" this guy welcomes me as i walked in.

He was blondish and wearing a pink tank.

"Im Jonathan, and you are… LIZZIE"

I giggle, "Thats me! But my friends call me Rae"

"I. LOVE. IT." he acknowledges.

I can't help but smile. Im assuming he's gay. Which aren't enough in the palm woods. Clearly.

"Tell me about you self darlin" he asks

I smile well,

"Im from San Francisco."

He cuts me off, "You are from the Bay?"

I nod and smile. "Yeah, i have family still there. I got started here about 2 and a half years ago, being a model with my friend. But she chose acting instead."

"So you are just a model?"

"Yes"

"I LOVE IT"

I realized that i needed a gay friend in my life.

"So name some trends, styles or brands you modeled for."

"Um, i mainly do clothing. I can do others as well. Im currently a model for Urban Outfitters. I used to do a Winter Line at Forever 21. I have done a TOPSHOP runaway show. Also, every Spring I get to go to London for their annual huge fashion show."

"WOW WOW! Busy busy girl. How often are you away?"

"Haha, yeah. Summer is really where i don't have to do anything. Im usually away for a week once every month. Unless the photo shoot or stuff is here in LA."

"Thats incredible. You are my hero."

"Aw. Haha. That means a lot"

Which i know he really doesn't mean, but whatever.

"Of course sweetie. Do you have a boo-thang?"

"Yes. Have you heard of the band Big Time Rush?"

"Oh my god. They are all over pop tiger. LOVE. THEM."

"HAh, well one of them are mines."

His eyes widen.

"Im guessing its eyebrows"

I laugh. I want to crack up so hard. But i have to keep my cool.

"Yes, thats mines"

"Well girl, tell him He's a hunk."

"I will"

**-MIRANDA'S POV-**

Im next. They just called 202 in tent F. So i could be called any second.

I look down at my phone where Carlos posted a picture on the plane with the boys.

"Just landed in Monterrey. Kicking off the tour tomorrow. MEXICO ARE YOU READY?"

"0-0-2-0-3 in tent A"

I locked my phone and the girls wished me luck.

I take a seat on this stool. This girl with floral all over herself looked at me.

She says she likes my dress.

"Thanks!" I piped.

"Whats your name?"

"Miranda Winchester" I smiled.

"Love your name! So, word on the street is that you are dating Carlos Garcia? From Big Time Rush"

"Yes!" I Smiled again.

"Aw, id love to meet him! I took my sister to their concerts last winter! Carlos and Kendall are my favorite. She loves Logan and James."

I chuckled. "aw! definitely!"

"So, how is life in Hollywood?"

"Great! I love it here. best 4 years of my life, really."

"Wow, so what do you aspire to be?"

"I want to become a singer"

"Have you been signed?"

"Im really into the bands. Especiall if theres not a lot of girl bands around. Haha"

"Thats nice! Wont Carlos like that?"

"I think he likes that whole band thing. It kind of hard alone unless you started from a show."

"Thats true. Who are your role models?"

"Singing wise, I love Demi Lovato. Ive met her once. Also, a big fan of beyonce!"

She didn't ask much questions. She would just ask something, then i would follow up with an answer. Then next question.

She said, "Thank you for auditioning! You'll get your results by tomorrow"

"Alright" I murmured and walked away.

I didn't think she liked me. But she's a fan of my boyfriend. So she better like me.

I walk to the girls. Auditions were almost over.

Since we live upstairs. We went to grab early lunch.

We sat down and talked about our auditions.

A ringtone of "Untouchable" came on. Which is one of my favorites.

Ria picked it up. It was James.

"Hey J."

Im kinda scared for her, James is probably the most protective out of the 4.

"How are the auditions?" James asked

"Uh." Ria says.

"Im okay with it. Just tell me next time." James added.

"Alright, sorry. Its not like I'm going to make it anyways. 200 people auditioned." Ria claimed.

"220" Rae calls.

I hushed her.

"Alright, i have to go. Ill call you tomorrow. We should all FaceTime tomorrow!"

"Can do. love you." Ria agreed.

"Love you too." James says.

Ria hangs up.

**-DONE WITH POV FOR NOW-**

The girls grabbed the rest of their snacks and headed down.

They got out of the elevator and turned to see girls from the Hollywood Hotel there.

They auditioned too.

They gave Kat a stare. Kat used to model with them, when she stayed at the hotel for a month then moved to Palmwood because everything was free.

They walked out to the pool. Auditions were over.

* * *

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ria is always first to get up in the morning. She goes next door to miranda room and jumps on her bed.

"GET UP GET UP GET UP" she screams.

"Get off my fucking bed"

She stops jumping.

"Get up then silly." She smiles and she hop off.

"Lets wake up the others."

Miranda runs to the stereo and plugs in her phone. She clicks MusicArtistBig Time Rush24/seven.

And she blast "Get up."

They run to Kat's room and starts singing and jumping on her bed.

"its time to GET UP GET GET GET UP" they scream

Miranda grabs a pillow and starts hitting Kat.

Lizzie peaks her head into Kat's room and she joins in. She hops and sing. Kat didn't get up. She is just laying there. The girls knew Kat didn't like getting up. But they try anyways.

Once the song was done, Ria sat down by Kat's table. Lizzie still is jumping. She slips on a pillow, that Miranda threw at her. And she fell off the bed. The girls laugh. Miranda picked her up and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"Kat, we should call the guys!" Ria says as she takes out her phone and calls James.

They walk out to the kitchen and calls the guys on FaceTime as they make breakfast.

"Pancakes are ready" Miranda screams.

Lizzie grabs one and puts it in her plate.

Kat grabs some bacon.

Ria is setting her phone upwards so that they can see all four of them sit down.

"Its connecting" Ria says.

They hear the connected tone, and they see James and Logan sit next to each other.

"Heeeeey!" They barked loud

Kendall puts his face in the camera.

"May-o-nays" Kendall squeaked.

Lizzies waves. Kat is shoving her face in her food.

"Someone is hungry." James says.

The girls laugh and look at Kat.

Kat chews away.

"Where's Carlos?" Ria asked

"Right here!" Carlos popped as he enters the background.

"What are you guys eating?" Logan asked.

"Pancakes and Bacon" Miranda responded

"WERE EATING BURGERS IN MEXICO" Carlos echoed

"May-o-naaaaays" Kendall squeaked again.

James threw a pillow at them and they laughed.

"How was the auditions?" Logan asked all of them.

"Good" Ria blurted.

Kat puts a thumbs up.

"What are you guys doing today?" James asked.

"Don't know yet. Maybe movies. Or Swim downstairs" Lizzie responds.

"We should go bowling." Kat says. The girls looked at her. "Or Swim."

"OR SHOP" Ria suggested.

"NO" they all agreed.

The guys need to head to their meet and greet.

After they facetimed, they decided to go swimming.

They put on their swim suits.

* * *

**TO SEE THEIR SWIMSUITS GO HERE:**

**DAMNITKENLOS . TUMBLR . COM (SLASH) FANFICTION**

**TAKE OUT SPACES AND PUT IN LINK FORM**

**SCROLL TO "CHAPTER 3**

* * *

They put coverups on and head down.

There not much people at the pool today.

Kat puts her stuff down, take off her accessories and jumps in the pool right away.

Miranda takes her tube floatie and lays down on top of it.

Ria and Lizzie are tanning. They will hop in later.

20 minutes later, Kat hops out and looks at her phone.

She got a email from one of the "The Break" producers.

"GUYS." Kat says and she reads on. She stops halfway and says "COME HERE I GOT AN EMAIL."

They all hop of the pool. Lizzie stays at the corner of the pool.

Kat reads out loud, "Hello Kat, This is Janelle Wall from "The Break!" I am one of the casting producers here. And i would like to say that i am honored if you would like to become apart of the cast. Your audition was really good. You are very hyped and outgoing and perfect for this show. Just want we would want.

"The Break" is an exclusive reality show about Hollywood teens on their way to becoming famous. You will share nights and memories with others that have gone and auditioned, Just like you! Everything you have got is all access and paid. We would really loved it if you would come on the show with us.

Please let us know ASAP if you are in!

If you are we will send and all meet up as soon as we get our cast together. Thanks for auditioning and hopefully see you later!"

They all scream happy for Kat.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" Miranda says.

"Yeah!" The rest replied.

"Im just scared. What if you guys don't get it?" Kat asked

"Oh, don't worry about us!" Ria assumed

"Yeah, well be fine!" Lizzie says.

"Did you guys get an E-ma-" Kat got interrupted

A vibration noise came from Lizzie's phone. They all stare at it.

"NO WAY" Lizzie's jaw dropped.

"RAE" Miranda said in excitement

"READ IT" Ria says

Lizzie hop out of the pool and wipes her self with the fowl and grabs her phone. Her jaw drops.

"Its exactly the same thing as Kat's.. except she said I am very funny and pretty" Lizzie uttered, "Wow"

Lizzie hugs Kat.

Ria and Miranda looked at each other.

"Well did you two get E-mails?" Kat asked

"OUR PHONES." They both said at the same time.

"What?" Lizzie whispered.

"Your phones are upstairs aren't they.." Kat guessed.

Miranda and Ria grabbed a towel and ran inside.

Kat and Lizzie grabbed all their stuff and followed.

Miranda sees that theirs is a huge crowd by the elevator.

"Damn it," Ria says. They jogged behind the people waiting for the next elevator.

And Ria turned around. "STAIRS"

"Hell no." Miranda says as Ria pulls her arm.

They run up stairs. The elevator finally opens. And another crowd walked out of the elevator.

Kat and Lizzie ran before everyone. Threw their stuff in the elevator.

"GO GO GO" Kat screams.

The crowd outside looked mad. They cutted in front of all those people waiting and they were the only two in the elevator with clothes, bags, and floaties.

Lizzie holds "6" and the "Close door" button so they would go straight to 6 with no stops.

Kat puts on her clothes.

"HURRY UP DAMN ELEVATOR" Lizzie shouts.

The elevator opens, and they push all the stuff out on the floor to send down the elevator.

Ria and Miranda finally get into the floor exhausted.

They see Kat and Lizzie picking up clothes.

"How did you guys get here so quick?" Ria breaths deeply

"We kinda pushed our way through the crowd" Kat says

"We cutted everybody" Lizzie says.

They run to them and pick up bags and floaties.

Lizzie grabs her bag and takes out the key to the apartment.

They run into the room.

"GUYS" Kat screams as she still is picking up clothes in front of the elevator.

"Damn girl" these two guys pass by Kat and checks her out.

"Oh please, quench your thirst." Kat moaned.

She runs in the room.

They drop their stuff and check their phones.

Miranda screams, "I GOT AN EMAIL"

They scream she runs out of the her room.

"I didn't." Ria says.

They stop jumping. They go for those sympathetic group hugs.

"Its okay Ria" Kat says.

"Can we stop this group hug" Ria asked

"No, were sharing our love." Lizzie says.

They stand their, wet hugging each other, burring Ria.

They hear an email tone. Ria looks at her phone. They let go and look at Ria.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" they all scream and run around.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shall i make lunch?" Miranda asks

"Its almost dinner" Lizzie responds.

Before, the girls replied to their emails and went down stairs to swim. Now they showered and are hungry!

"Can you make something real quick?" Kat asks

"Yeah, im starving." Ria agrees.

"Well, lets go out to eat!" Lizzie responds.

"Ou, i heard there is a new restaurant by arcadia" Miranda suggest

"Logan and James took me and Ria there on a double date!" Kat says

"Its super good" Ria agrees again

Lizzie closes her laptop and says "Done"

"Im down." Miranda says.

"Its formal though so you should get ready." Kat adds

"Okay, ill make a snack, who wants a hot pocket?" Miranda addressed

Ria goes to her room, she gets a missed call from James.

She calls him back and sets out her outfit at the same time.

"Hey babes." James answers

"Hey, sorry i missed your call."

"Its okay"

"Wssup?"

"Jackson is on."

"Nervous?" Ria laughs.

"Nope! Uh. I miss you"

"I miss you too James."

"And-"

"I know what you are gonna say, don't worry about me. Its just a show. Plus, i have you. So you don't need to worry about anything else!"

"Are you sure?" James asks

"Mhm, ill be fine."

"Okay."

"I got to go. Ill call you back tonight? The girls and I are going to dinner"

"Alright, Have fun"

"Mwaaaaah"

"Love you Ria"

"Love you too."

Ria smiles.

And gets ready.

* * *

"NO ONE WEAR BLACK" Kat screams

Lizzie and Miranda laughs in the kitchen.

"She always wears black" Lizzie laughs.

"SHUT UP RAE" Kat yells

"I better get ready" Lizze laughs

"What are you wearing?" Miranda asks

"My blue studded dress." Lizzie responds

"OH GOD. i love that dress on you."

"So does Kendall." Lizzie winks

"WOAH RAE KEEP IT RATED G"

Miranda grabs her phone in her back pocket.

She see that she got a notification from Carlos.

Kat comes out of her room, "Did you see the picture that-"

"Im looking at it right now." Miranda interrupted.

He posted a picture of Miranda and him by the beach.

"I miss her already. T-minus 61 days starting now. Mexico, ARE YOU READY?"

She likes his photo and texts Carlos.

"Los, i love you so fucking much. I miss you, but forget about me. Enjoy the first day of your tour. Love you babe."

She goes to her room to get changed.

She puts her red dress on and snaps a mirror picture.

She tweets it. "Dinner with the girls"

She gets dozens or likes and replies from rushers.

She grabs her purse and heads to the bathroom to fix her hair.

She see that she got a text from carlos

7m ago: "Damn babe. Saw your tweet. Ill never forget about you. Ever. Tonight is for you. Love you."

Kat looks at herself in the mirror as she wears a black dress, Ria gave her for her birthday 4 months ago.

She pins it and she hears a knock at her door.

She wipes her tears, "Come in"

"Its just me." Lizzie walks in.

Kat turns around, "You like?"

Lizzie says, 'Wow, but your make up is smeared."

"Oh"

"No." Lizzie grabs her as Kat runs to the bathroom. "Come here"

Kat is fighting her way from Lizzie, "Rae, let go."

"Come sit."

Kat stops and sits on her bed wit Lizzie.

"Whats wrong babe? Logan?"

Kat cries a little more, she nods her head.

"What happened?"

"I just don't know. Logan and I. Its just been difficult"

She takes a deep breath. "We barely text anymore. Hardly. Its always when he is on tour. He doesn't care"

"Don't say that!" He's on tour with his best friends and he is keeping a relationship with such a beautiful girl. Now if i send a picture to him of you right now, will he be happy?"

Kat laughs a little and nods, "No"

"Then wipe your tears. Don't worry about a thing."

"Well, he left on a bad note. Remember when you guys thought i was on my period that one night i came home and slept the whole day."

"Yeah."

"We fought, and i actually thought we were done. The drive to the airport was sad and just awkward"

"You guys seemed fine."

"Well talk about this more later. We have to get ready. Plus, i love your dress."

"Whoop whoop!" Lizzie cheers

"Aye-Aye. Sexy Mama."

They hug.

"Thank you Rae, i love you"

"Love you too missy."

* * *

**TO SEE THEIR FORMALWEAR**

**GO TO**

**DAMNITKENLOS . TUMBLR FANFICTION**

**DELETE THE SPACES AND PUT IN LINK FORM**

* * *

The girls go meet in the living room and head to the car.

"Who's driving?" Ria asks

"I got it." Miranda suggest

And drive to La Besteau's Bristo.

Miranda turns on, "Till I Forget About You"

Lizzie looks at Kat.

"Its okay Rae" Kat giggles.

"Oh, should i change it?" Miranda asks.

"No!" Kat demands.

She then goes on her phone, and tweets "Till I Forget About You"

* * *

They are seated at the bristro and look at the menu.

"Wasn't the Crab Benedict so good?" Ria asks Kat

"Are you getting that?"

"Yeah"

"Ill get the Kobe Beef one Logan ordered."

"The Baked Brie looks good" Lizzie says

"James got that one!" Ria says

"Then ill get the Prime beef Wellington"

The girls look at Lizzie. "What is that not good?"

"Rae, your phone is ringing."

"Oh, its Kendall." Lizzie stands up and walks out to the bathroom

"Shouldn't they be on stage?" Ria asks

"Hey babe" Lizzie says.

"Hey Um."

Lizzie interrupts, "Shouldn't you be on stage?"

"Victoria is almost done"

"Oh, okay. What do you need?"

"We need to talk later. Its kinda important."

"Wait, about what? Tell me now."

"Nothing, we have to warm up."

"Kendall, tell me."

"We have to warm up now, call me when you get home. I love you Bye"

"Kendall."

Lizzie looks at her phone. Disconnected.

She walks back to the table angry.

She sits.

"What did he say?" Miranda asks

"He said he need to tell me something important."

"Like?" Kat implied.

"No clue." Lizzie asks.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie goes in her room, takes a shower and gets dressed in her pajamas.

She hears a knock at her door.

"Rae?" Ria asked gently

"Um, yes?"

"Do you want to come outside?"

"Uh, yeah. Ill be out."

She walks out and sees the girls.

"Do you mind if I call Kendall real quick?"

"Yeah, call him here. We wont say a word."

She picks up her phone and dials Kendall.

"Hey." Lizzie says

"Hey, are you home?"

"Ive been home."

"Well I told you to call me WHEN you get home"

"I had to shower and stuff."

"Well that could've waited a little."

"Why are you yelling?" Lizzie quested

"Im not."

"What do you want?"

The girls look at Lizzie.

"I just want to talk about the show."

"Ugh, what about it."

"I just."

"What"

"I don't feel"

"WHAT" Lizzie screams as se realizes she is yelling.

"I don't feel comfortable that youre on the TV show, where drama happens and guys."

"Its not like ill forget you."

"But fall for one of them"

"One week doesn't even take me to fall for a guy."

"But youre there for more than a month." There's a pause after Kendall says that. "Im afraid of losing you."

"Do you think im comfortable when girls are all over you everyday?"

"Yeah, they are young though."

"Some are still our age."

"Call me tomorrow. If there needs to be a break between us, then so be it. Let me know."

"Kendall.."

He hangs up.

She looks at her phone. Same way she did in the restroom at the resturant.

She looks down and bites her lip. She starts to tear up. Kat, beside her, rubs her back.

Miranda grabs her hands and hold it.

Ria says, "What are you gonna do?"

"No idea. I need to think this out."

Lizzie wipes her face and heads to her room.

The girls stare at each other in silence for a while.

"I didn't think the show would go this far." Kat says.

"Its not like were gonna get pregnant because of it.." Miranda assumes

Ria giggles slightly, "Shall I talk to her?"

"Not now, maybe in the morning." Kat says.

Ria knocks on Lizzie's door, "Rae?"

Lizzie wakes up, she looks at the clock and its 11:18"

She rubs her eyes, "Come in Ria."

"Goodmorning." Ria smiles, "Are you okay?"

Lizzie nods.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ria asks

"Doesn't matter, but I don't know if I made my decision.."

"What's your thoughts?" Ria asks

"Well, I haven't gotten in a fight with Kendall since the begginging of our relationship. If a show will break us, then let it break us. Im not wasting my summer watching you guys having fun behind a screen. Im definitely going to have fun. But maybe limit my expectations. Yet, they cant chose 4 girls that aren't single.."

"You still have the whole day to think."

Kat runs in the room with Miranda.

"Did you get the email's?" Kat asks

"No." Ria looks at her phone.

"Were supposed to meet to shoot our Cast Intros that are going to be posted on Youtube.." Miranda says.

"Where?" Lizzie says.

"Here, at the palmwoods." Kat says

"Wait, what time?" Ria asks

"2 o' clock, but meet here at 1:30. so we have a little time."

"Get ready" Miranda commands.

They leave Rae's room. Rae reaches her phone and sees the email was sent yesterday before they left to eat dinner.

"Hello Cast of Summer Break! Im Cassie, and we have scheduled a "Cast Intro" video shooting that will show your personalities under 2 minutes. Think of it as a bio. Please meet at the palmwoods (where auditions were held) around 1:30, (2 at the latest) Come normal/Casual. We will split into groups so the venue isn't the same in every bio. Then we will have a little party/camp light till 7 by the beach. If you cant come to the shooting, you will not have one. If you can meet at the beach after that is fine. Its alright if you cant meet us at the beach either. (WE ARE NOT SWIMMING) But if youd like to swim that is alright. Hope to see you there. Contact me for more info."

The girls get ready.

* * *

**TO SEE THE OUTFITS GO HERE**

**DAMNITKENLOS . TUMBLR . COM (SLASH) FAN FICTION**

**DELETE SPACES AND PUT IT IN LINK FORM**

* * *

Kat wears a grayish hoodie, with some loose tribal shorts.

"RIA CAN I BORROW YOUR BLACK BOOTS?"

Ria runs in her closet and grabs it and goes to Kat's room and hands it to her.

Lizzie asks to borrow miranda's red boots she wore.

Miranda puts her hair in a bun

Kat leaves her hair down

Lizzie puts her hair in a pony tail.

Ria braids her bangs then leaves the rest of her hair down.

Lizzie is in her bathroom. She puts her bracelets on. She stares at the one that says "Kendall" they both got from Disneyland. He got, "Rae" with a Minnie charm. Hers had a Mickey charm. She smiles and puts it on.

She heads outside, its about 1:15. They make a little snack and head down by the pool.

This girl stands on a small ladder with an speaker.

"Hopefully we have everyone and we are an even amount. So Buddy system. Please choose a partner."

The girls look at each other.

Miranda and Ria.

Kat and Rae.

"We will number you off. Please follow directions after. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1.."

Miranda and Ria get 3.

Kat and Rae get 1.

"1 WILL GO TO THE BEACHHOUSE"

"2 WILL GO DOWNTOWN"

"3 WILL GO TO THE BEACH"

"AND 4 WILL STAY AT THE PALMWOODS.

"1 go with Jennifer, 2 will go with Cassandra, 3 will go with me! then 4 with Jessie."

They hop in the van's that they are designated too and head to their destinations. Its about 2:45 till they all get to their destinations.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA LONG. BUT I MIGHT UPDATE BEFORE I LEAVE FOR LA NEXT WEEK.

IF NOT I APOLIGIZE IN ADVANCE. THANKS FOR WAITING. II HAVE A CARLOS STORY COMING SOON.


End file.
